Chapter 1 Cover
Mosscreek Divide by Jake Myler. http://www.mosscreekdivide.com/comics/2099189/mosscreek-divide/ An image with a black background and the words "Mosscreek Divide." Mosscreek is in black, while Divide is in a dark red tone. The words are superimposed over an octagonal shape split down the middle. There's a line down the shape, as if a door is opening, and bright, glittering light spills out of the other side. Underneath the words is a simple crown image, split in half by the door opening so that half of the crown appears to be placed higher than the other half. On half of the image is a head of a stag with magnificent antlers. A design of flowers, foliage, ferns, butterflies and mushrooms frames the base of the image. The stag and plants are colored vividly but naturally, with bright light illuminating the image from above so that the antlers look shiny and nearly blue. The stag is a tawny brown with dark black eyes and a black nose, and he appears majestic and intense. The foliage is colored in rich shades of brown, purple, blue and green and curls around the stag's neck, nearly touching his ears. At the very base of the image are a few tiny drops of blood dripping from the foliage. The other half of the image is what appears to be the head of a strange, otherworldly creature. It is a metallic grey and the face is flat, with no apparent features. There is a deep, irregularly shaped groove near the top, and three shining pools of blue near the left side. The edges of the head are jagged, and there are some twisted, sharp-looking protrusions near the top of the head. From the edges of the protrusions are abstract, twisty shapes that extend from the head and upwards in tiny points. The shapes are colored in red and are faded near the tips. It looks as if they connect to the protrusions on the head, but also as if they're painted behind them, and taken together the protrusions and the shapes appear to be a twisted reflection of the stag's antlers. Near the base of the head is a mouth of sharp, small teeth that extend all the way to the left side of the head. The creature's lower jaw is stained with thin red lines that drip down its front to a pool of red, colored with yellow ripples. The pool extends past a cluster of dark grey objects that, at the moment, have no meaning to me: they look like they may be unknown artifacts, trash or some sort of rock formation. Most prominent among them is what looks like three slabs of metal in a tooth shape stacked on top of each other, jutting into the red pool. Long, thin yellow tendrils rise vertically from the pool, gradually turning pink and bulbous near the top as they stretch out past the creature's neck and head. There is a strange green vine with small, oval leaves growing out of the pool and over the dark grey objects, then curving through the tendrils and towards the antler-like protrusions. The two sides are separated by a dark line, as if they're painted side by side on two doors that are very slightly opened, although the glittering light from further up the picture does not extend this far. The top and bottom of the stag's head lines up with the top and bottom of the metallic creature's head, so that they look like two halves of one creature. The effect of the image is unsettling and alien.